Without the Mist
by Potter-Girl-in-a-Potter-World
Summary: Find out how Mortals react to our Famous demigod! WARNING: PURE DEMIGOD AWESOMENSS I might add Percy's sister and my OC, Laura Aqua Jackson ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Son of the Sea?

**(I accidentally deleted this)**

**Long time no write Fanfiction! :) Changed my name to GryffindorDemigod101**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Apollo, Disclaimer.. Now.**

**Apollo: Yes sir! er, ma'am.**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

**Apollo: She doesn't own me,**

**the very awesome sun god,**

**I am very hot! -bows-**

**Me: Oookay.. Uncle Rick and Mrs JK Rowling owns the characters.. I only own the plot..**

**EDIT: Did Princess of Flames' advice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The super awesome school day.**

**Percy's POV**

I was on my way to my school, Goode High.

Until a hellhound appeared out of Zeus knows where.

Screams from students in Goode was heard, teachers dialling 911 and Jocks recording the whole thing.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed riptide.

It grew 3-feet in my hand and, "AHH!" I gave out a loud battle cry.

_RAAWWRR_ It lunged at me but I side stepped and sliced the side of it. It looked at me and lunged again.

This time, I stabbed it on the head. It disappeared into golden dust.

I rubbed my cheek and capped riptide. I grabbed my backpack and took a square of ambrosia. I munched it while going to the front doors of Goode.

**Jacob's POV (mortal)**

My jaw dropped.

I looked over to my buddies and saw their jaws dropped too.

I was surprised to see Percy Loser Jackson, killing a huge dog! What did they call it..Hellhound!

Yeah! Hellhound. Yesterday I heard that the Greek Gods still exists and roams around the country.

My dad says that if it's the right time, we were gonna hunt down these so called 'gods' and destroy them.

Also, the so called 'demigods'.

"W-what. H-how..Wha?" My best friend, Derrick said...asked? I was the first one to recover with the 'shocked by Percy'.

I glared at my buddies.

"Guys! Snap out of it," I yelled at them,"He's one of those hybrids! We should kill him!" I grabbed the nearest rock and started walking to Jackson.

"Hey Jackson!" I called.

He turned to me and groaned. "What is it now Morgan?"

I smirked. "I know you're one of those Hybrids that are called demigods."

He glared and sighed.

"Fine, you got me." He walked over and faced me.

"Whaddya want?" I glared harder at him.

"Who is your godly parent. Tell me who you _really _are before I punch your a**." I demanded.

He smirked and went over to a little pond. "I've had enough of you Morgan, bullying me and stuff. Threatening me. Do you know who I really am?." He bellowed. I glared.

Jackson raised his hand and the water obeyed him.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon Lord of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and father of horses! I retrieved the master bolt of Zeus, retrieved the golden fleece, held up the sky, wanderer of the labryinth, founder of pan and defeater of Kronos." A crowd started to form behind me, staring at Percy in shock.

I turned back to Percy and saw him surrounded by sea-green light and his eyes turned dangerous.

His body lightened up and after the light faded, he was wearing full Greek armour.

"Liar! You're such a liar Jackson!" Derrick shouted at him. Percy glared and shot water at him.

"I still have more to tell you! I'm also the former praetor of New Rome, Defeater of Gaea and Giants! Also the wanderer of the deepest parts of the underworld. Tartarus." Teachers and Students gasped.

"Kill him! He doesn't deserve to live!"

The Principal shouted.

A bright light was formed in the water and out came a man with khaki shorts and a pitch fork.

A trident? This guy is nuts.

The dude pointed it at the principle saying.

"You will not kill my son! I'm Poseidon God of the Seas and Earthquakes, Stormbringer and father of horses. I warn you, mortal. If you harm my son, it will be the last thing you do." With that Poseidon disappeared in the water. The principal was speechless. "What just happened?" Percy smirked and splashed his face. "I'm ditching school. See ya later filthy mortals!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Demigods of Hogwarts?

Harry's POV

Ever since the 2nd wizarding war, Draco hasn't been bothering us (Ron, Hermione and I).

Don't get me wrong, its great that he's not talking to us.

Its just.. Why. That deatheater LOVES bullying us. He was also distant from the other Slytherins, including his gang.

So we're here in Hogwarts in Potions class.

"Turn to page 345 (AN: made that up..) Professor Snape said. (he's a ghost)

We obediently followed what he said and turned our books to the right page.

"Psst." A soft voice said. So soft, I thought it was the wind.

I looked around and saw that nobody heard the voice.

Except for Draco.

"Guys!" Draco whispered/yelled.

I tried to look where he was looking and found a floating hologram with a picture of a girl with curly blonde hair, grey eyes and a boy with dark messy hair and sea-green eyes.

He looked like my twin.

The boy said, "Hey Drake. Erm Chiron needs to speak to your...Headmaster."

Draco smiled and nodded and wiped the hologram.

What in Merlin just happened?

"Um, Professor Snape?" Snape looked up.

"Ι συστ γοτ αν Ιρις Μεσσαγε φρομ Ανναβετη ανδ Περξψ. Τηεψ σαιδ τηατ Ξηιρον ηας το σπεακ ωιτη Δυμβλεδορε." _(I got an Iris Message from Annabeth and Percy. They said that Chiron has to speak with Dumbledore.)_

He said in another language.

What did he say? Snape's eyes went wide and replied.

_"Αλριγητ, ψου'ρε δισμισσεδ. Γο τελλ Ξηιρον το Ιρις Μεσσαγε Ξηιρον." (alright, you're dismissed. Go tell Dumbledore and tell him to Iris message Chiron.) _

Draco nodded and got up.

-Great Hall-

During dinner, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Today, our own student Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape have an announcement. I also invite Rameen Naviwalla (AN: Belongs to Nightoverday) Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang and Lavender Brown to come up."

The ones that he called up scurried over to where he stood. "You may now introduce your real selves."

Each of them got their wands and waved them.

Draco's hair turned dirty blonde and shaggy. His eyes turned icy blue and he also grew taller and muscular.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Son of Hermes God of Thieves and Travellers and Messengers of the Gods."

Rameen waved her hand and a shot of ice appeared on the tips of her fingers. Her usual baby blue eyes turned icy blue and her dull brown hair turned raven black. "I'm Rameen Naviwalla, Daughter of Khione Goddess of Snow."

Luna didn't change but she grew a bit muscular. "Luna Lovegood, Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

Hermione's brown, frizzy hair turned curly blonde and her eyes turned stormy grey. "Hermione Granger, Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." They were sisters?

Neville's eyes turned grassy green and his hair turned darker. He also grew muscular. "Neville Gardiner, Son of Ceres Roman Goddess of Agriculture."

Dean's feautures didn't change but he grew muscular. Really muscular his robes ripped. "Dean Thomas, Son of Vulcan Roman God of the Forge and Blacksmiths."

Cho's usual brown eyes, turned colorful like a.. What's it called? Kaleidoscope? "Cho Chang, Daughter of Aphrodite Goddes of Love and Beauty."

Lavender's eyes also changed to a Kaleidoscope. "Lavender Brown, Daughter of Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty." Again... They were sisters?

Snape (surprisingly) also stood up (floated) and said. "I'm a son of Nemesis but legacy of Hades."

and sat back down (floated). That was boring...

"Minvera McGonagall, Only living daughter of Minverva Roman Goddess of Arts and Crafts, Battle Strategy and Wisdom."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a picture of a huge woman that had black hair and warm brown eyes appeared.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Hello mother."

Mother?! She must be reeeaaallllyyy old.

The woman smiled. "Hello dear Albus." She turned to us. "And hello my dear people."

Pansy glared at her. "People?! You don't own us!" She sneered. Draco, Rameen, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Cho, Lavender, Dumbledore and McGonaggall gasped.

The woman glared at Pansy. "I, mortal am the Goddess of Magic. I'm Hecate."

Everyone in the hall gaped.

"I blessed the first wizards. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin did me a very great favour. I gifted them with the power of magic. That's how it all started."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I must go now, Zeus needs me." With that, she wiped the hologram same as Draco did it during potions. "That is our real selves." Dumbledore said, "I want you all to treat our demigod students well. Especially Rameen. Let the feast, begin!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Son of the Forge?

Keith Walters' POV

Hi I'm Keith Walters, king of Creston High School.

I rule this school and pick who's nerdy and popular. I'm also a bully and pick on short and scrawny kids like Leo Valdez.

Leo Valdez.

Probably the most annoying and shitty person i've ever met.

The punko came in during freshman year. He's been acting tough and strong and annoyed the hell out of me. He once saved a nerd from my hands at around the last weeks of sophomore.

"Yeah," I heard someone say, I turned around and saw Valdez talking to his.. weird phone (It's called an Hephone.. Link of the phone in my bio)

"We'll be needing pi... Yes Rey, we need Pizza cuz...Ok..Yep..Bye..Love you..K bye." He hung up the phone and walked to the parking lot. "Where do you think your going Valdez?"

Leo stopped and groaned. "What do you want Walters?"

I grinned. "Nothing, just wanted a good fight."

I cracked my knuckles and started walking towards him.

"Sure." He walked closer and stopped.

I swung my hand, but he stopped it with a his right hand.

I glared at him and tried to pull my hand out of his grip.

After about 15 seconds, smoke floated around his hand.

I felt pain in my hand. "What? Stop! Let go!" I cried.

Leo smirked and pushed me to the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with Mr Mcshizzle."

-time laspe-

I was at the beach on a Saturday with my family and friends.

My friends and I **(AN: thank you annabeth for reminding me)** were splashing around in the deep parts of the water till I saw a short and scrawny figure entering the beach.

Leo Valdez?!

What was the punk doing in MY beach?!

I turned to my buddies.

"Oh look, It's Scrawny Valdez!"

They all turned to where I'm pointing at and grinned.

"Let's go and..."Greet" him." I smiled, agreeing. We all walked over to where he was.

He turned his back on us so he couldn't see us. My best friend, Bret Wilson stepped forward and pushed him.

"Sup Valdez?" He turned and glared at us. "What are you doing here?"

My other best friend, Lance Miller smiled. "My dad owns this beach punk. As his son, I should be allowed to kick you out of here."

Valdez rolled his eyes. "We booked it for the afternoon, so it's you who has to get out."

Lance glared at him. "How dare you talk to us like that?! We're more higher in this world than you! My father owns a booming company and my mother is a model. Bret's father is a director and actor and his mother is a famous designer. Kieth's dad is a lawyer and his mother is also a famous actor. Caleb's dad is the 6th most riches man in the US and his mother is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite! Sean's father is the god of the sky! Zeus! And his mother is a model! Top that!"

Leo's eyes widened. Pfft, he should be surprised I mean, a demigod one of us? That is suppose to be awesome.

Sean stepped forward and grinned.

"Yes, I know. You must have heard of me, I'm a hero of olympus myself. My father says I should be a god!"

Leo rolled his eyes and took out something from his pocket.

He clicked a button and a dagger sprung out.

Leo looked at Sean straight in the eye.

"Give me your wrist."

Sean held out his hand a stuck out his wrist.

Leo grabbed his arm and poked the dagger inside of him.

No way, it went through! He clicked the dagger again and it disappeared.

"Nope, you're not a demigod." Sean glared at him.

"Well how do you know? You're not a demigod!" Leo smirked and stood up.

He stood there for 20 seconds, and fire came out of his hair.

"Whoa! No way!" Bret shouted.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus God of the Forge and Fire, I freed Hera, built the Argo II and I'm also a savior and hero of Olympus."

Sean's eyes widened. Leo looked at Sean.

"If you're a son of Zeus, Can you summon lightning?" Sean gulped and pointed his hand at the sky.

"Erm... Lightning...Come and...Kill Valdez..?" But instead of Leo, it hit him.

Sean got up, his hair at the end, and smiled widely.

"See? I AM a son of Zeus."

Leo laughed. "Wow, thanks Sparky." Who's Sparky?

"Anytime Repair Boy."

I heard someone say.

I saw a group of people beside Leo.

All of them looked good looking and muscular.

One held out his finger and blew it.

"Are these the people who are always bullying you?" Leo nodded, "Eeeyup."

They all glared at me and my friends.

One girl, who had black hair and dark brown eyes came forward and judo flipped me.

"Don't you DARE bully my boyfriend again. Got it Mortal?" Leo smiled and kissed the girl. "Thanks, Rey." The girl smiled and kissed him back. "Anytime. Now come on. Let's get away from these mortals."


	4. Chapter 4 - Prince of the Underworld?

**James Konro's POV**

Hello. I'm James Konro, official hottie of Maystream High.

Today is career day in my school and lots of parents signed up to show off their jobs. My dad by the way, is Kevin Konro. He's the general of the United States. He led his army to victory in Pakistan.

"Good afternoon, Eagles!" The intercom screeched. The whole class cheered. F-Y-I, The Eagles is our school team name.

"It's time to go to the auditorium for our Career Day show!" The class cheered more and got up. "Dude! Is your dad here?" My friend Cedric Rickson asked putting his arms around my shoulders.

I chuckled.

"Definitely. Time to show Nico di Angelo who's boss." Nico di Angelo was a wimpy kid who always stayed quiet and avoid people. He also looked goth-ish. And when he talks, his so called 'sexy' italian accent comes out and all the girls swoon.

The whole school gathered around the auditorium and sat down. The principal, Mrs Shakespeare (don't ask why) went to the middle of the stage, holding a microphone.

"Hello Maystream! As all of you know, I'm Mrs Shakespeare and today I proudly present our student body's parents. Lots of parents got up and run up the stage. I saw one man who looked really pale, had raven black oily hair and dark black eyes.

He looked kinda like Nico.

"First up is Mrs Shelby Rickson, Famous Architect of the United Architects Company!"

Everyone clapped. "Hello Everyone, I'm Shelby Rickson and I'm an architect of bla bla bla."

I stopped listening and played temple run in my iphone 5.

After about 10 parents showing off their boring jobs, my dad finally went up.

"Hello, I'm General Konro of the United State Army. As you may know, a general is the one who leads the army and fight till death. Yes, my army killed about 5,000 soldiers in Pakistan!"

Everyone cheered.

The scary guy with the dark eyes and pale skin got up. "Yes, and I had to do lots of paper work because of YOU mortals." Mortals? Why did he call us mortals?

"Mr di Angelo. Please sit down and wait for your turn." My dad said. The man shook his head. "No." My dad sighed. "Mr Nico di Angelo, please tell your father to sit down." Nico got up and said, "Yes." My dad glared at him. "Yes, sir." Nico smirked. "There is no need to call me sir, Mr Konro."** (AN: XD XD Potterheads would get this!)**

Everyone in the auditorium cracked up.

"That guy is awesome!"

"So sassy!"

"Did you hear his voice? So heavenly!"

I rolled my eyes. Some people are really stupid. Nico walked over to his dad and whispered something which made Mr di Angelo grin. He sat back down.

"Alright," My dad continued his speech about how he succesfully killed the leader of the pakistan army and all that stuff. "Thank you Mr Konro for the wonderful presentation." Mrs Shakespeare said.

My dad nodded. "I have one more thing to say." Mrs Shakespeare nodded. "Our next mission is gonna be getting rid of the gods." The hall gasped.

"B-but sir. How?" Dad grinned. "By taking their magical items. Does puny gods won't stand a chance." Everyone cheered. Nico's dad looked furious. "NO! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY FAMILY!" He shouted he grabbed something from his pocket and out came a black sword.

"Nico. Summon our warriors." Nico nodded and grabbed the black sword.

"Serve me!" He stabbed the ground and a huge crack formed.

Skeletons and Zombies came out of the crack. Everyone started screaming and getting out but some students stayed, frozen. My dad smirked. "I could handle you." He got out his gun and shot the Nico's dad.

"You filthy mortal. You can't kill a god." My dad glared at him. "I knew that." Nico looked at the warriors. "Go get everyone that went outside." The warriors obeyed him and walked to the exit. After everyone went back in because of the warriors, Nico's dad pushed my dad away and grabbed the mic.

"Hello. I'm Lord Hades, King of the Underworld. My job is sitting down on my chair and playing with my oily hair."

Silence.

"Nah I'm kidding. I do paper work for the dead and living, I decide where to put the souls in different parts of the Underworld and...Yeah."

He said scratching the back of his neck. We all gasped. Hades grinned. "Don't think of me as a bad guy. I'm just a normal dad like Mr Konro here." Nico glared at him. "No you're not! You just ignore me and never really care about me!"

Hades sighed and put his hand on Nico's shoulders. "It's the ancient laws, son. I'm not suppose to care about you. But the truth is, I do. Blame the ancient laws."

Lots of moms and girls cooed.

Nico smiled and hugged his dad.

"Thank you for the touching moment, but it is the end of our Career day. Thank you parents for telling us your job and have a great day." When I was walking out the auditorium door, my dad caught up with me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So, what job do you want to have?" I thought for a moment and smiled. "I wanna rule the underworld." We laughed as we headed to our car.


End file.
